


好时光

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: Stephen Strange 送给Steve Rogers一瓶酒





	好时光

好久没有写盾冬了，昨天好多人求盾冬，就写了个盾冬，带一点隐奇玫

 

Stephen Strange送给美国队长一瓶酒，Steve接过酒瓶，摇了摇，半瓶都没有，他望向魔法师。

“这酒太容易醉，只能喝两口，再多喝一口，便再也醒不过来。”

“我已经70年没醉过了。”

“那你最好给自己找张舒服的床。”

 

 

胖胖的列车员走过长椅，又折回来，他绕到椅子后，自以为坐在椅子上的男人注意不到，便从背后偷偷打量他。那人一头金发整整齐齐，穿着军装却没有军衔，身材高大，端端正正地坐着，说不上来，和别人都不一样，他正琢磨，冷不防男人转过身，视线撞个正着，躲无可躲，男人冲他微微一笑，“你好，Tom，你还记得我吗？”

Tom尴尬地咧起嘴，“抱歉？”

“我是Steve。”男人，Steve并没有不高兴，他向他招招手，“我以前常来，很久之前的事情了。”

Tom走上前，在椅子边站定，他又盯着Steve看了几秒，似乎有些印象，细想却又无头绪，他露出不好意思的笑容，“我们也许见过，但这里每天人来人往，我一时想不起你了，Steve。”

Steve仍旧好脾气地微笑，“没关系，Tom，那确实是很久很久以前的事情了。”

他看向他，目光微亮，“过去我休假的时候就会来，我有时候坐在这里画画，我还为你画过。”他说完，又生怕Tom尴尬，再一次补充，“不过那都已经过去很多年了。”

Tom想起似乎确实有一个人总坐在那里，等着列车一辆辆进站，他绕到椅子正前，好仔仔细细看面前的男人，那人便配合地扬起笑脸，似乎在说，瞧，是我，Tom。

“Steve，你是那个Steve？”Tom脑子还糊涂着，心里却亮起一道微光，一种久别重逢的快乐升起，“你回来了，Steve。”

“是的，我回来了。”Steve回答，“我来接他。”

Tom突然间好像被人撞了一下般灵醒过来，他急切地问，“你还在等他，等那辆火车。”

Steve有些赧然地垂下头，又抬起，坚定地说，“我还在等他。”

Tom只觉得脑海中的白雾散尽，记忆里眼前的人坐在这里，身边的人川流不息，他目睹着无数的重逢，却始终没有等到自己的。

“你知道他的班次，他返程的时间吗？”Tom记得自己这样问他。

“我不知道。”Steve摇摇头。

“那你只是在碰运气。”Tom皱起眉头，“他是坐火车走的吗，你的朋友？”

Steve的笑容坠不住，他垂下目光，但他很快又振作起来，他笑着望向Tom，“你不知道我从小到大运气有多好。”他吞咽了一下，接着像对自己说那样，轻轻地补充，“我遇到全世界最好的朋友，我运气总是很好。”

Tom难受地别开脸，他快速地点点头，“祝你好运。”

他想起来了，现在他都想起来了，他激动地正要在Steve身边坐下，忽然传来列车进站的声音。

Steve一下从椅子上站起来，人群突然像凭空出现似地从四面八方涌向站台，Steve没有动，他在人潮中站得笔笔直，只把脸朝向列车来的方向，整个身躯都绷紧如弓，却又定在原地，呈现如拔起之势。Tom看到火车在烟尘滚滚中轰然而来，他扭过脸，看向Steve，大声问，“他会来吗？”

“会。”Steve从嗓子眼里蹦出这个字。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为这是属于我的梦。”Steve说完突然冲向人群。列车渐渐停稳，人越来越多，人们向列车堆去，Steve像溺水之人般奋勇地拨开人流，扑向列车，就在这车门打开了，人潮沸腾到了顶点，这是战争把英烈带回了故乡。被留在人间的至亲至爱们不顾一切地扑向火车，白发的老人找到了自己年轻的儿子，女孩紧紧地挂在未婚夫肩膀上，孩子们被举过头顶送入归来的父亲手中……Steve张开嘴，第一声喊出后，他的眼泪已经迸流而出。

“Bucky！”

他用手背揩去眼睛里的模糊，他的视线在人群中搜索，一遍遍地呼唤，“Bucky！”

“Steve！”声音传来的刹那，Steve像被击中了，他顿在原地，被四周来往的人挤得左右摇摆，却不敢动不敢呼吸，直到第二声——“Steve！”

声音来自身后，Steve猛地转过身。

 

 

Steve从床上霍然坐起，他的心脏疼痛得似要bao 裂，他一手捂住胸口，一手捂住眼睛，发出一声未尽的低嗥，“Bucky！”

泪水爬满了他的脸庞，他哽咽着平复呼吸，但却被更深重地痛苦击中，只差一个回头，他就见到了，他就找到他了，他握紧拳头砸在自己的脑袋上，接着发出一声困兽般的吼叫，从床上扑向桌子，他迫不及待地抓过酒瓶，仰头灌进喉咙，他要回去，他要回去……

 

 

Steve站在冰箱前，他听到了门口的脚步声，他迅速转身，Bucky站在他身后，他们相互注视着。

Steve记得这里，这是罗马尼亚，这是Bucky的安全屋。

“你记得我吗？”他记得他问。

“你……记得我吗？”他恨不能找到更适合的话。

Bucky微微抬了抬下巴，帽檐抬起，他圆圆的绿色眼睛直直地望进Steve眼睛里，他把那袋李子往桌上一放，一步跨上，揪住Steve的衣领推着他撞上身后的冰箱，他炽热的呼吸扑打在Steve嘴上。

“废话。”

他的嘴唇义无反顾地向他压来，Steve只来得张开嘴，他的盾牌咣地砸在地上，他扶住Bucky的腰，在反应过来的第一时间扭转了战局，他旋身把Bucky抵在冰箱上，更深地探进他的嘴里。

原来这就是他想做的事情。

没有那些妨碍的人，他急不可耐地扒开Bucky的夹克，又抓住衣服下摆往上拉，但那些衣服真是费劲，一件又一件，直到Bucky热切的咬着他的耳朵说，“可以买新的，你这个笨蛋！”

他有些羞恼地大力撕开了那些布料，又在那种嘶啦声中感觉到了自己汹涌的力量，他把他抱起来，Bucky像练习过一万次一样用双脚缠住了他的腰，他托着他撞上了流理台，Bucky的铁手猛地抓到水龙头上，水滋得两人一身，他们咒骂着移动，又把冰箱上的杂物撞了一地，Steve一脚踩在一袋苏打饼干上。

“我的饼干！”Bucky大叫。

“别管饼干了。”Steve推着他往窗户边的床垫上倒去，“该死的，你家太小了。”

“那我可以去找不嫌我家的人。”

Steve用力地把Bucky摁进床垫里，“你敢！”他咆哮着。

Bucky嘴角弯起，他一把勾住Steve的脖子，把他拉向自己，“Jerk。”

“Punk。”

Steve真不敢相信这是他想做而没做的事情，在那样的时刻，他想到的难道竟然是这些，这可真的太不美国队长了！但这又有什么关系呢？这感觉太好了，这梦太美妙了，他希望永远不醒来。

他突然睁开眼睛，他急忙伸手，直到抓到Bucky温热的手臂，才放松下来。Bucky睡在他的胳膊上，这时候迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，“怎么了，小老虎？”

Steve贴近他，拥住他，把嘴巴和鼻子埋进他的头发里，瓮声瓮气地说，“……我刚才做了一个梦。”

“什么梦？”Bucky小小地打了一个呵欠，他乖乖地让他抱着，伸手环住Steve。

Steve沉默了一会儿，开口，“我梦到这是一个梦。”

Bucky没有说话，而是在他手臂上转动，他的长发蹭过他的皮肤，接着他的手臂传来刺痛——Bucky咬了他一口——然后他又像猫咪一样细细地舔那排小牙印，“不是梦。”

Steve从胸腔里发出一声笑声，他双手交叉，把他的Bucky更紧地抱住，他的喉结动了动，终于说出口，“我很怕你会消失不见。”

Bucky把下巴搁在他的胸口，圆圆的眼睛注视着他。

“我会跟你走，去哪里都可以。”

“去哪里。”Steve微微抬起上半身，他凝视着Bucky，自言自语，“我可以带你去哪里。”

Bucky坐起身，“我不知道，但有什么关系呢，我们可以去任何地方，任何地方，Steve，你可以当画家，你也可以写诗，写剧本，你这个书呆子，至于我，我会让你大吃一惊，大吃一惊！”

Bucky眨眨眼，Steve注视着他快活的样子，眼睛像被点亮了一样，他也坐起来，“我们真的可以。”

“没错。”Bucky伸手抓过衣服套上，“我们也许可以买辆车。”

“对，我们去大峡谷，可以去巴西，可以去非洲，可以去北极。”Steve越说越大声，他激动地握紧拳头，“Bucky，我们现在就出发。”

Bucky发出一声欢呼，他扑向Steve，他们像小孩子一样雀跃地在床上扑腾着。他们立刻开始打包，Steve不再穿美国队长的制服，他换上了Bucky的衣服，Bucky则把乱七八糟的东西都塞进书包，Steve的心像鼓点一样越跳越急，他不断催促Bucky，我们必须现在就走，我们马上出发。

他们终于收拾好行李，Steve转身关门的时候，Bucky已经奔向楼梯，Steve追着他，Bucky越跑越快，Steve听到他的脚步声在楼梯上有节奏地响着，Steve喊着，“Bucky。”

Steve探出头，楼梯像万花筒一样旋转着不断延伸，Steve一阵眼晕，他忙抓住栏杆，脚步声越来越远，Steve焦急地大喊，“Bucky，你在哪里！”

远远传来Bucky的回音，Steve却找不到他，他奔跑着，一层层往下，不断探出头，但是哪里也看不到Bucky……

 

 

Steve醒过来，他不知道自己睡了多久，他捂住脸，接着像是意识到什么一样，手摩挲过脸颊，他站起来走向卫生间，他都不知道自己什么时候胡子和头发都长得那么长，他用冷水泼打着脸，他抬起头，呼吸渐缓，但心脏仍然被痛苦挤压。

他走回客厅，那瓶酒放在桌上，还有最后一口，他伸手拿过，接着出门。

 

 

T’Challa已经半年没有见过美国队长了，他从战机上下来，T’Challa没有露出太多的表情，只是点到即止地问，“一切还好吗，队长？”

“他在这里吗？”

“当然——”

“我是说StephenStrange。”

T’Challa挑眉。

 

 

魔法师见到Steve，露出果然的表情，叹了一口气，“幸好你克制住了自己。”

Steve把酒瓶拿出来，Stephen伸手，Steve却收回了手，他举着酒瓶问他，“喝第三口会怎样？”

“你的遗憾会圆满，你的梦想将会实现，你的痛苦将会结束，你会去你生命中最美好的时光，从此幸福快乐——永不醒来。”

Steve的脸上罕见的一片空白，但很快，他的视线重新聚焦在Stephen身上，“为什么送我这瓶酒。”

“因为你看起来很不开心？”Stephen摊开手，接着露出无奈的表情，“我说这是实话是不是没人相信。”

T’Challa圈起手臂，目光在两人之间来回，“Bucky Barnes。”

“显然，美国队长所有的爱欲与痛苦都源于同一个人。”Stephen来回踱步，红色斗篷在身后扬起，“我们都猜到了，不是吗？”

“你的目的？”

“你告诉我。”魔法师停下脚步，望着美国队长。

“你想要我唤醒他。”Steve深吸一口气，“你知道……”他握着酒瓶的手捏紧了，又猝然放松，生怕捏碎了一般，他的嗓音低沉像在梦中徘徊，“这酒勾起了我太多……关于Bucky，如今，我只想要他……只想要他回到我身边，否则我控制不住自己继续喝最后一口。”

T’Challa已经沉下脸来，他看向Stephen，声音里蕴含危险，“Doctor。”

“如今局势是时候唤醒冬日战士。”Stephen辩解道。

“我不知道你如此有大局意识。”

Stephen避而不答，但T’Challa心里有数，他冷哼了一声。

“队长，Barnes在我这里很安全，你不必听他的。”

“你何必阻止有情人重逢！”Stephen立刻说。

T’Challa正要怒斥他，Steve抬起手，他的命令即便国王也会下意识停止，他转向T’Challa，不再迟疑，“陛下，请为我唤醒Bucky。”

 

 

Bucky彻底醒过来是三天后，他得到了一个凶猛的胡子之吻。

“这不是梦。”Stephen坐在病床前弓下身，抱着他，像一只巨型狮子，委屈而凶狠地用力抱着他，Bucky都怕他发出呜呜的叫声，他无力地抬起手臂，搭在他宽厚的肩背上，轻声说，“如果这是梦，我梦里的Steve可不会长这么可怕的胡子。”

Steve赌气地凑过去堵住他的嘴。

“我脑子里的东西解决了吗?”

Steve摇摇头，他伸手捋过Bucky的长发，“我们会解决它的，但代价绝不是让你再离开我。”

Bucky的目光在Steve脸上逡巡，他敏锐地问，“发生了什么事？”

“什么也没发生。”Steve拥住他，叹息深深，“我只是太想你，太想你了。”

 

 

后来，T’Challa问他的好友，“如果他忍不住喝第三口了呢？”

Everett Ross笑着摇头，“那他就不是Steve Rogers了。”

“那如果他的梦不是BuckyBarnes 呢？”

“那他更不是Steve Rogers了。”

T’Challa无奈地同意，他想了想又好奇，“现在Bucky醒来，那瓶酒Stephen拿回去了吗？”

“送人的东西怎么会收回。”Everett望着他，回答得又轻又慢，“命运无常，Rogers队长也会留着最后一口，以备不时之需。”

 

END


End file.
